


[VID] Telepath Trio | The Shadow War

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU where Talia wasn't Control, Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Talia, Ivanova, and Lyta take on the Shadows together. Talia opens up about her abilities, Ivanova worries she's going to lose her soulmate and their new friend, and Lyta is just glad she isn't alone on the front lines.





	[VID] Telepath Trio | The Shadow War

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify on the details, Lyta did get recalled back to Earth and the Corps once she was in Kosh's mind, but when she escaped went to the Vorlon Homeworld as soon as she could. The Control personality never existed in this universe, so there was no reason for her to go to Babylon 5 first and no reason for Talia to suffer. Lyta returns to the station to work with Kosh once the Vorlons were done altering with her.

 

[Tumblr link](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/179167756138/an-au-where-talia-ivanova-and-lyta-take-on-the)


End file.
